26 balais
by Nutellah
Summary: Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale.   Parce que les Harpies disputent un match important, oui... mais pour Ginny, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Loin de là !


**Disclaimer** : JK Rowling

**Rating** : K+

**Résumé** : Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale. Parce que les Harpies disputent un match important, oui... mais pour Ginny, ce n'est pas la seule raison. Loin de là !

%%%%

_Pour Orianne... Encore (des mois après) un joyeux anniversaire !_

* * *

><p><strong>Vingt-six balais<strong>

-Ok, les filles.

Ginny releva la tête. Olga se tenait debout, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux observant tour à tour chacune des sept femmes assises devant elle. Son habituel air un peu sévère les faisait, toujours, immédiatement taire et écouter attentivement.

-Ça va être l'heure. Pas de pression, pas de peur, pas de découragement. Et surtout, pas de défaite. Vous m'entendez ?

Ginny acquiesça difficilement. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait ne pas avoir de pression lorsqu'on l'obligeait à gagner – et de toute façon, même si Olga n'avait pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas de défaite, ça n'aurait rien changé : Ginny n'avait pas dormi la veille, elle avait à peine mangé et elle ne tenait pas sur des deux pieds. Et, lorsqu'elle regardait le visage blême de ses six coéquipières, elle se disait qu'elle ne devait définitivement pas être la seule à avoir envie de vomir.

-D'accord, Olga, dit Alice d'une petite voix. On va les aplatir.

Après tout, c'était quand même la finale du championnat féminin d'Europe qu'elles disputaient ce matin-là, contre la pire des équipes : les Fureurs de Mazovie.

Il y avait de quoi cauchemarder.

Elle entendit Anna gémir à sa gauche et Leonie se frotter les mains, l'air vainqueur. C'était la seule, visiblement, qui tenait le coup.

Olga regarda sa montre.

-Bon, on va y aller. Prenez vos balais. Secouez-vous, on n'a pas toute la matinée !

Ginny se leva, difficilement. Elle prit son Mercure et l'examina une dernière fois : il était nickel. Alors elle suivit les autres hors du vestiaire en paniquant parce qu'elle avait oublié le premier point de la tactique qu'elles avaient répétée pendant des semaines. Elle enfourcha son balai et attendit qu'on les appelle.

D'ici on entendait le vacarme du stade, que dominait le commentateur qui introduisait le match. On lui avait dit qu'ils étaient plus de cent-mille à être venus le voir, ce qui signifiait que cinquante-mille personnes, en ce moment-même, comptaient sur elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer par le ventre comme on le lui avait appris. Ça ne changea rien. Mais enfin :

-Nous accueillons maintenant les membres de l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead, menés par leur capitaine Olga Baun. Merci d'acclamer bien fort la gardienne Anna Orlev !

Anna décolla et disparu par l'ouverture.

-Les batteuses Gemma Michaelson et Leonie Frances !

Elles s'en allèrent toutes les deux, Leonie poussant un cri de victoire, le poing en l'air.

-Les poursuiveuses Wendy Coats, Kenza Suri et Ginevra Weasley !

Ginny donna un grand coup dans le sol et s'envola.

Aussitôt, et comme d'habitude, elle le savait, tout s'en alla. Elle ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'à l'espace qui s'offrait à elle, cet immense terrain, et l'air qui s'engouffrait dans sa tête et couvrait la voix du commentateur, qu'elle n'entendit même pas appeler Alice comme attrapeur. Elle fit un tour du stade avec son équipe, à toute vitesse, descendant et remontant, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la foule qui les acclamait. Ils étaient vraiment, vraiment, vraiment nombreux et finalement elle préféra garder les yeux droits devant elle.

Elles diminuèrent considérablement leur vitesse pour entendre la présentation de l'équipe polonaise et regarder les joueuses entrer. Elles firent aussi leur petite démonstration et puis le jeu commença.

C'était comme si on l'avait coupée du monde. L'envie de vomir avait laissé sa place à la plus délicieuse des excitations, et la vitesse, l'action, les autres joueuses, tout ça faisait renaître en elle ce monstre qui injectait l'adrénaline dans ses veines, la faisait aller encore plus vite, prendre tous les risques et se focaliser sur son seul but pour l'instant : gagner. Vaincre. Les écraser. Leur arracher le Souaffle et l'envoyer dans leurs buts le plus souvent possible.

Mais les joueuses de l'équipe adverse étaient très douées. Elles feintaient tant qu'elles pouvaient, ne lésinaient pas sur la brutalité. Ginny se faisait souvent la réflexion, une fois qu'elle était sur la terre ferme avec une lèvre en sang ou un bras en écharpe, que les filles sont beaucoup plus sauvages que les hommes lorsqu'il s'agit de gagner quelque chose. Le terrain de Quidditch devenait une arène, les joueuses des lionnes, et les avertissements des formalités (elle-même avait déjà commis quelques grosses fautes et avait failli une fois être exclue d'un match). C'était bestial, dangereux, et elle adorait ça.

Le jeu se poursuivait et les deux équipes étaient presque à égalité. Ça faisait quasiment quatre heures qu'elles jouaient et la tension montait de plus en plus. Alice et Jankova, l'attrapeuse adverse, avaient toutes les deux failli attraper le vif d'or au moins deux fois chacune et dans les gradins, les spectateurs s'agitaient, criant plus fort, protestant ou encourageant, et Ginny essayait de ne pas penser à eux. Si elle le faisait, elle ne pourrait plus se concentrer sur la balle écarlate.

Elle marqua neuf buts, dont un en penalty, et failli se faire renverser par un Cognard que Gemma renvoya plus loin en s'excusant. Elle percuta aussi une autre poursuiveuse et son nez lui fit atrocement mal. Comme il ne cessait de saigner, Olga demanda un temps mort et l'infirmier le lui répara – il avait été cassé. Elles remontèrent, continuèrent, et, finalement,… une course d'une rapidité à donner la nausée entre Alice et Jankova et tout sembla s'immobiliser autour d'elles. Ginny ralentit, tourna la tête vers les attrapeuses une fraction de secondes pour voir où elles en étaient et hurla de joie : Alice remontait en flèche, le poing levé sur une petite balle dorée, l'air le plus heureux sur le visage. En face d'elle, Leonie éclata en sanglots :

-On a gagné ! On a gagné !

Et Jankova était descendue de son balai, s'était laissée tomber sur l'herbe et les regardait d'en bas, dégoûtée.

Les Harpies redescendirent aussi, l'euphorie les gagnant petit à petit à mesure qu'elles réalisaient ce qui était en train de se passer : elles venaient de gagner la finale pour deux ans, elles seraient championnes d'Europe.

%%%%%

Olga était presque en larmes, elle aussi. Elle ne cessait de complimenter Alice et toutes les autres et insistait pour qu'elles aillent prendre un verre pour fêter leur victoire.

-Juste un ? demanda Kenza. On est championnes d'Europe, je crois qu'on a mérité bien plus que ça, non ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez, s'exclama Olga. On se retrouve ici dans vingt minutes.

Elles sortirent du vestiaire pour aller retrouver leur famille qui était venue les voir.

Dehors, un peu plus loin, Ginny fut accueillie par les cris enthousiastes de ses supporters personnels : ses amis, ses frères et leurs épouses, ses parents, même Teddy, Molly et Victoire étaient venus. Et puis évidemment Harry et, cette fois-ci, James qui lui atterrit bien vite dans les bras.

-Un des plus beaux matchs que j'ai jamais vu, et pourtant, j'en ai vu…

-Ça va ton nez ? Tu étais pleine de sang !

-Tu m'impressionnes toujours autant, Ginny, où était le temps où…

-Et cette feinte que tu lui as faite juste sous son nez…

-Je regrette de ne pas être venu te voir jouer plus souvent, parce que là…

-Championnes d'Europe ! Championnes d'Europe !

-Prochaine étape : la Coupe du Monde !

Ginny se figea. Voilà le moment propice pour parler de quelque chose qui la taraudait depuis le début de la journée :

-Heu… à propos de ça, je voulais vous dire…

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Harry lui faire un sourire encourageant.

-Je vais quitter l'équipe.

Tout le monde la regarda attentivement.

-Tu veux dire que tu en changes ? Mais les Harpies…

-Non, Ron. Je veux dire que j'arrête. Définitivement.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer mais se força à continuer.

-C'était mon dernier match.

Cette nouvelle tomba comme une pierre.

-Mais… pourquoi ? Tu es au sommet de ta carrière, et…

Elle remonta James sur sa hanche. Et puis elle recroisa le regard de Harry et, comme il avait toujours ce sourire qu'elle recherchait, elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit, un peu plus joyeuse :

-Je suis enceinte.

Ils accueillirent la déclaration avec joie, tous, la félicitant, félicitant Harry, et sa mère passa même quelques instants à la sermonner parce qu'elle avait osé jouer avec un enfant dans le ventre.

-On a appris la nouvelle ce matin, maman. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas jouer, on n'a pas de remplacement à moitié aussi bon que moi – c'est Olga qui me l'a dit pendant qu'elle m'engueulait. Je sais que c'était un risque mais… j'avais une protection supplémentaire et j'étais surveillée de près par Leonie et Gemma, je t'assure que je ne pouvais pas me désister, _pas le matin de la finale_, et puis zut, je suis adulte et je sais ce que je fais !

Molly hésita un instant, semblant partagée entre continuer le sermon et reprendre les félicitations, et finalement prit sa fille dans ses bras, presque en larmes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu arrêtes pour cet enfant-là alors que tu as repris après Al et Jamie ? demanda Hermione, visiblement un peu déçue de la décision de son amie.

-Parce que j'ai envie de me poser, maintenant. J'avais déjà hésité l'année passée, et je crois qu'avec celui qui arrive je serai mieux les deux pieds sur le sol. On s'était dit que si on avait un troisième enfant je ne continuerais pas. Celui-ci n'était pas prévu avant un petit moment mais puisqu'il est là…

Ils souriaient tous, la regardant avec des yeux brillants, et ça lui fit plaisir.

-Papa… papa… je dois faire pipi…

Bill descendit le regard vers sa fille qui lui tirait la manche et tout le monde rigola – faisant rougir la petite Victoire.

-Bon, on va y aller, s'exclama Angelina. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ginny ? On t'attend ?

-Non, je vais passer le reste de la soirée avec l'équipe pour célébrer la victoire. Merci à tous d'être venus, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça m'a fait plaisir de vous voir !

Après des dernières félicitations ils s'éloignèrent et Ginny resta seule avec Harry et James, toujours lové dans ses bras.

-Ça a été, finalement, souffla Ginny. J'étais persuadée qu'elle allait me tuer.

-Ta mère ? Elle n'en était pas si loin…

-Mais elle aurait eu raison, jouer un match de finale en étant enceinte… j'avoue que c'était un peu idiot.

Elle soupira.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois être triste ou heureuse.

-Mais tu passes une bonne journée ?

-Bien sûr. La meilleure de toutes.

Il la prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur la sienne. James essaya de le repousser, mais renonça et grogna à la place. Harry rigola.

-Ginny… Je peux le redire ?

-Encore ? Bon… mais c'est la dernière fois.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bon anniversaire !

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
